


Part 1 - First Meeting

by Nanoraptor



Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: A miniseries for The SS HBC's Week of Love writing challenge, centering around the relationship of two boys who just need a break and need some love❤ The story of how they meet, how their relationship evolves, and how they can learn to love and be loved.This first part tells the story of how TJ and Bucky met, that fateful night when their eyes met in a dark night club.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167074
Kudos: 3





	Part 1 - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day one of The SS HBC's Week of Love!
> 
> This is Part 1 of Bucky and TJ’s story, and I had a ton of fun with this. This night was first mentioned in a drabble of mine from Christmas time, Glitter, and I’ve been wanting to write it in more detail ever since, so this was the perfect opportunity. I’m actually so in love with how it turned out😏🥰 It’s more lust than love at this point, but who’s complaining??
> 
> I really love writing these two together❤ Enjoy!

The first time TJ saw him was at the club. Sure, he’d been high as fuck that night, but he’d remember those blue eyes anywhere. It almost felt surreal, the way their eyes met and everything seemed to click into place, like this was the man he’d been waiting for. There was a depth there that drew him in, and he tried to look away but he couldn’t. It was only a few seconds, but TJ felt a connection, felt a spark, and it made his buzz even better.

The man stood watching him from the side of the room, almost in the shadows, dressed in black, but he looked good. He looked mysterious, he looked like _daddy_ , dark hair falling around his face, scruff, and those piercing blue eyes, and if TJ hadn’t been so lost in the moment under the lights, drink in hand, sweaty and glittery and having the time of his fucking life, he’d have jumped the guy right there.

Soon the guy was turning like he had to leave. TJ caught him looking over his shoulder and stole the moment to throw him a wink, he had to give him _something_ , he needed to stick in his mind so hopefully he could find him again. He was rewarded with a smirk, a sly, dangerous grin that made TJ feel the heat creep up his chest and neck. _Damn_. He’d never seen a hotter guy in real life. He _had_ to see him again.

A few weeks later he was rewarded, same club, same guy. TJ came here often, so it wasn’t a hassle to come back, since he figured the guy probably would too, hopefully, trying to find him. And then one night, there he was. Side of the room, dressed more casually this time, eyes searching the crowd for something familiar. And again, when their eyes met, something clicked into place. TJ grabbed his drink and made his way through the crowd, following that deep blue gaze, following it home to that same guy that was just as hot as he was the first time TJ saw him.

“Hey baby,” TJ greeted him, looking him up and down shamelessly and batting his lashes. TJ knew how to flirt, knew how to charm someone, and apparently this guy did too.

“Well aren’t you the prettiest thing,” he answered, and TJ had to will himself to stay standing upright. Mr Hottest Guy Ever had just called him _pretty_. TJ knew then that he was already done for. The guy’s voice was low, a kind of timbre that rumbled through his thick frame, and TJ wanted to get closer, wanted to touch him, wanted to hear him growl in his ear, to kiss his neck, to -

“Back again are ya?” TJ snapped himself back into the game, trying to control his thoughts, but with the way this guy was looking at him, he wondered if they weren’t already on the same page.

“Nah, this is only my second time here actually.” This time he winked, and TJ raised an eyebrow in return, taking a sip from his glass.

“Oh yeah? See somethin’ you liked last time?” The guy grinned, nodding, his eyes wandering over TJ’s body; tight jeans, low-cut v neck shirt and eye makeup because fuck it, he went out tonight. TJ sipped his drink, holding the guy’s gaze and moving ever closer to him.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” TJ nearly fainted at the term of endearment. Sweetheart. _Fuck_. If that kind of shit didn’t make him fucking melt on the spot. He stepped closer, totally in the guy’s personal space now, and looked up at him with hooded eyes. A smirk on his face, trying not to lose his bearings at how good this man smelled. The heat radiating off his body, plus his intoxicating cologne made TJ weak, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself within this guy’s embrace, and never come out.

TJ leaned in close, barely brushing his nose against the man’s neck, flicking up to his ear, his lips ghosting over his ear as he spoke.  
  
“It’s TJ. How about you big daddy?” TJ was shameless after a few drinks, and this guy was definitely _daddy_ for sure. He didn’t even think twice about dropping the term. And if he had worried, it was unwarranted, judging by the guy’s response. He nearly growled, humming a rumble so deep that it vibrated through TJ’s very being.

“Call me Bucky, sweetheart.” He turned his head, brushing his lips against TJ’s, but not enough for them to fully connect. “Although, if you wanna call me daddy, I won’t object.” Then he was lifting TJ’s chin with a finger and catching his lips in a kiss, one of the hottest, most delicious kisses that TJ had ever experienced in that club. In mere seconds, TJ was completely losing himself in this guy, in _Bucky_ , as if that was a real name. The hottest name ever belonging to the hottest guy ever. TJ wondered for a moment if he’d died and gone to heaven.

When the kiss broke, TJ looked up at him with dark eyes, then took his hand and started walking towards the darkened, back wall of the club, where booths lined the wall, in case of a rare occasion when someone needed to sit down instead of losing themselves on the dance floor. Bucky caught on, sliding into one and pulling TJ into his lap, crushing their mouths together again, and TJ shamelessly moaned into the kiss, unable to stop his body from responding, from rolling against Bucky’s, unabashedly enjoying whatever this man decided to give him.

Before long, kissing had heated up into touching and feeling, and their hands were all over each other. TJ couldn’t help himself, his hips bucking as Bucky’s hands wandered down his back and over his ass. He grabbed it, pulling TJ closer on his lap, their lips never parting as his hand wandered under his shirt, smoothing over his skin to the front and trailing lower, slipping into the front of TJ’s jeans. TJ actually whimpered, and when Bucky flicked the button open, then dragged his fly down, he smirked against TJ’s mouth, but pulled away just slightly.

“This okay baby boy?” TJ’s actually shivered at that, his lips finding Bucky’s neck again, unable to even sit upright and look at the guy.

“Fuck yeah daddy, please…” When Bucky’s hand closed around his cock, TJ moaned, rutting his stiff length into his hand because _fuck_ it felt good. He nipped at Bucky’s throat, moaning and whining against him, and Bucky just hummed in return, holding him tightly around the waist with his other arm.

“Look at you baby, you don’t even know me, and you’re totally falling apart for me already. So fuckin’ gorgeous.” TJ whined, living for the praise, coming apart embarrassingly fast in Bucky’s hands, just like he said. He felt higher than ever, Bucky’s touch sending sparks through him, lighting his whole body on fire.

“Fuck, Bucky, yes… Daddy please…” TJ moaned and cursed into the crook of Bucky’s neck, his hips bucking faster as he was brought to the edge, more quickly than anyone had done with just their hand in a long time. Then he was a moaning mess, coming undone completely and spilling into Bucky’s hand with a drawn out whine. He shuddered, collapsing against the other man’s body, panting, shivering, and trying to catch his breath. Bucky hummed approvingly, rubbing his back in a surprisingly gentle gesture. Then he was chuckling, nudging TJ’s nose with his.

“Shit baby, that was fucking hot. You always so pretty and easy?” TJ huffed against Bucky’s skin, still rocking his hips with occasional aftershocks, and he didn’t want to leave Bucky’s lap _ever_. But he chuckled, appreciating the other man’s casual tone. 

“Usually not on the first date…”

“Well if that’s the case, can I take you to dinner?” Bucky’s voice was low, and TJ bit his lip and nodded. A little while later he was adding his number to Bucky’s phone, before pecking him on the cheek and disappearing back into the club.


End file.
